Le Lys et la Rose
by Aigie-san
Summary: Une dispute, une de plus, entre France et Angleterre, et la famille franco-britannique est au bord de l'implosion. Tandis qu'Angleterre savoure le calme de sa demeure après le départ du français, on sonne à sa porte. Fantastique. [FrUk]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Le Lys et la Rose**

Canada serrait contre lui Sealand qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. A côté d'eux, sur le canapé, Seychelles était assise et fixait ses pieds. Amérique, près de la porte, faisait cliqueter un stylo, tête baissée. Ensemble, ils attendaient qu'une énième dispute entre France et Angleterre s'achève. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, ils n'avaient pas bon espoir. Car, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas question de guerre, ni de nourriture, ni de mode, ni de l'un d'eux. Non, contrairement à d'habitude, cette dispute pouvait remettre le couple en question. Couple ou non d'ailleurs, les avis divergeaient. Mais ils attendaient en écoutant. Comment auraient-ils pu faire autrement ? Les voix des belligérants résonnaient dans tout le manoir.

-WE'RE NOT MARRIED, BASTARD ! Rugit Angleterre. We aren't married ! We aren't a couple ! We aren't in love ! I shall not celebrate the birthday of this « alliance » ! This agreement is only a bad joke of my government and I never want to hear about it ! Moreover I do not want to hear anymore about you either ! Get away from me !

Le silence s'abattit et Amérique releva les yeux. Même lui se rendait compte que le manque de réplique de France était mauvais signe. Passant à l'action, il ouvrit la porte, prêt à intervenir pour sauver la vie de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin : les deux nations se faisaient face à une distance respectable. Angleterre avait la respiration saccadée et le visage en feu sous la rage. France était immobile mais tendu.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sombrement. Que je parte ? Réfléchis bien. Si je m'en vais, je ne reviendrai pas.

-And this is exactly what I want ! Répondit aussitôt Angleterre.

Alors France se détourna et quitta la pièce. On entendit bientôt le bruit d'un moteur se mettant en marche. Canada, qui avait rejoint Amérique, laissant Sealand à sa sœur, interrogea alors Angleterre, consterné :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?...

[... ... ...]

Angleterre savourait le silence de son manoir. France était parti. Amérique avait emmené ses frères et sœurs à l'hôtel. Ses lévriers dormaient paisiblement, repus du dernier lièvre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le jardin à ronger ses rosiers. Il avala une gorgée de thé, lisant pour la quatorzième fois le septième tome de l'incroyable chef d'œuvre qu'était la saga Harry Potter -longue vie à J.K Rowling, et à son pays-. Il entamait l'avant dernier chapitre quand on frappa à sa porte. Il poussa un juron, posa sa tasse et son livre et se leva. Il se rendit à l'entrée en grommelant et priant pour que ce ne soit pas Francis qui ait eu la bonne idée de revenir. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Eh bien, voilà quelque chose de nouveau...

Il soupira et referma la porte. A peine cela fut-il fait qu'on frappa une nouvelle fois. L'anglais, méfiant, rouvrit encore.

-Excusez-moi..., fit alors une petite voix.

Baissant les yeux, Angleterre bloqua. Mêmes cheveux blonds, mi-longs, ondulés. Mêmes yeux bleus. Mais portant une robe bleu ciel à bordure dorée, des collants blancs et des ballerines noires. Et étant beaucoup trop petit et beaucoup trop efféminé pour être France. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander ;

-Eh... France ?

La jeune nation hésita, mais finit par acquiescer.

-Oui mais... hum... Arthur ?

Angleterre regarda, hébété, le français serrer les jupons de sa robe entre ses doigts. Voyant que l'anglais ne réagissait pas, France se mit à expliquer sa situation.

-Je... Je me promenais dans la forêt et je me suis retrouvé d'un seul coup dans les jardins. Comme les roses étaient belles, je me suis promené un peu puis, comme le soir tombait, je-... est-ce que tu veux bien que je dorme chez toi ?

[... ... ...]

-Alors tu es bien Arthur ? Demanda le français, absorbé par l'observation d'une tasse de thé décorée de fleurs de lys.

-Hm..., répondit l'anglais, réfléchissant à comment convaincre le petit France d'aller mettre autre chose qu'une robe.

Reposant la tasse, et sortant Angleterre de ses pensées, il se mit à faire le tour du salon, détaillant les grands tableaux.

-Ce sont tes rois ?

-Heu... Oui.

-Ah ! Il y en a beaucoup ! Tu dois avoir une grande histoire ! S'exclama le petit France, ravi, prenant Angleterre au dépourvu.

-Eh... Eh bien, je suppose.

La jeune nation allait poser une nouvelle question mais elle se mit à bailler. Angleterre se leva.

-Viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

-Non... Je veux parler encore..., dit le petit France, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Tu dois dormir. On parlera demain.

-Tu promets ?

L'anglais, encore une fois déconcerté, approuva :

-Oui... Oui, si tu veux.

[... ... ...]

Angleterre, assis dans son lit, étudiait des livres de sorcellerie. Il lui fallait, suivant ce qui s'était véritablement passé, rendre à France son apparence normale, ou renvoyer le petit France d'où il venait, en prenant en considération le fait que le France véritable avait peut-être été envoyé dans le passé. Il soupira. Il était déjà trois heures du matin et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. C'en était presque désespérant. Enfin, il devait reconnaître que le petit France n'était pas aussi imbuvable que le grand. Il était étrange, mais pas désagréable.

[... ... ...]

Angleterre grogna. Pourquoi diable le secouait-on comme ça ? Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva le petit France à côté de lui, sur le lit.

-Ah, tu es réveillé ! Fit le français, avec un grand sourire, en cessant de lui martyriser l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grommela l'anglais.

-Montre-moi ton pays ! Si tu as changé, il a changé aussi !

Angleterre se retourna et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller.

-Visite le manoir, plutôt.

La jeune nation fit la moue mais obéit, laissant l'anglais à ses draps.

[... ... ...]

C'est un cri qui réveilla Angleterre pour la seconde fois. Il se jeta hors du lit et courut vers les jardins d'où provenait les aboiements de ses chiens. Il traversa sa roseraie à la vitesse de l'éclair et trouva le petit France à terre, roulé en boule, avec ses chiens à quelques mètres, tous crocs dehors.

-That's enough ! Down ! Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, les deux chiens remballèrent griffes et dents et s'allongèrent. L'anglais rejoignit l'autre nation et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Are you alright ?

Le petit France se releva doucement, jetant un regard effrayé aux chiens, puis sourit à Angleterre qui vit dans les bras de la jeune nation une petite boule de poils blanche.

-J'ai sauvé le lapin ! Déclara le français.

-Tu-..., commença l'anglais, dérouté, avant de s'énerver. Mais enfin ! On ne s'interpose pas entre des chiens de chasse et leur gibier ! Si je n'avais pas été là tu te serais fait déchiqueter !

-Oui... Mais tu étais là..., fit l'autre nation d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'aurais pu ne pas arriver à temps ! Raaah ! Je t'avais dit de visiter le manoir, pas les jardins que tu as en plus déjà vus !

-Mais je les avais trouvés vraiment beaux... Je voulais les revoir...

[... ... ...]

Angleterre termina de se vêtir correctement et rejoignit le petit France qui attendait dans le salon. Ou plutôt qui aurait dû y attendre, mais l'anglais ne l'y trouva pas. Il tiqua, réprimant des envies de meurtre.

-France ? Where are you ? Appela-t-il, commençant à fouiller la pièce, puis celles environnantes. France ? Eh, oh ! France ?

Après une demie heure de recherches infructueuses, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Puis, il eut un éclair de génie.

-Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé ?...

[... ... ...]

-France ! J'avais pourtant bien stipulé que tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre sans m-...

Angleterre se tut lorsqu' ouvrant la porte il vit France allongé sur son lit, les cheveux éparts, caressant d'une main le lapin qui dormait sur son ventre et faisant jouer entre les doigts de l'autre un anneau d'or.

-Qu-... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?! L'agressa-t-il presque.

-C'était dans une petite pochette, derrière les photos. Qui est-ce ?

L'anglais refusa de répondre et le français crut bon d'ajouter :

-Sur les photos, je veux dire. C'est ta famille ?

-Plus ou moins..., soupira Angleterre.

Il saisit les quelques cadres et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune nation. Cette dernière se redressa, posant délicatement le lapin sur ses genoux.

-Lui, c'est Amérique. Les États-Unis d'Amérique, plus précisément. Je l'ai élevé. Lui, c'est Canada, son petit frère. Lui, c'est Sealand, et elle, Seychelles. Sur cette photo-ci, ce sont mes frères ; Écosse, Pays de Galles et Irlande du Nord.

-Et là ? C'est moi ? Questionna le petit France en montrant un troisième cliché.

-Oui. Avec tes deux meilleurs amis ; Espagne et Prusse.

-Ah ? Mais Espagne n'est pas mon ami : c'est mon frère ! Nous avons tous les deux été élevés par Rome !

-Hm... Les temps ont changé.

-Et elle, qui est-ce ? Interrogea la jeune nation, en pointant du doigt une personne sur une dernière photo.

-C'est Chine, et c'est un homme.

-Quoi ? Mais il ressemble à une fille !

-Tu es mal placé pour dire ça !

Le petit France rougit.

-Et lui ? Détourna-t-il le sujet.

-Russie. Avec Chine et Amérique, ils formaient avec nous les Alliés lors d'une terrible guerre qui a secoué l'Europe.

Une étincelle d'horreur jaillit dans les yeux d'Angleterre et la jeune nation vint se caler contre lui.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de... d'Amérique.

-C'est normal. Il est sur un autre continent. Comme Canada.

-Un autre continent ?! Répéta le petit France, stupéfait.

-Oui. Il sera découvert par hasard. Toi et moi, on va se battre pour l'avoir et je vais gagner. Mais tu auras Canada pendant tout un moment et Seychelles, encore aujourd'hui. Sealand apparaîtra avec la guerre dont je t'ai parlé.

Ils gardèrent longtemps le silence, puis le petit France demanda tout bas :

-Et l'histoire de la bague ? Quelle est-elle ?

Angleterre quitta les photos des yeux pour les tourner vers la jeune nation qui le fixait de ses pupilles d'azur. L'enfant n'était pas idiot, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, aussi tenta-t-il une diversion.

-Comment as-tu appelé ce lapin ?

Le petit France sourit.

-Sherwood !

-Ah, et pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Parce que c'est là où je t'ai trouvé ! Tu te souviens ?

-Hem..., fit Angleterre, gêné. No, sorry. J'ai très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance.

Loin de se vexer, la jeune nation sembla même plutôt contente.

-C'était l'aube, raconta-t-elle. Je me baladais chez toi, dans une forêt quand j'ai entendu des bruits de combat. Je me suis précipité pour aller voir. Il y avait un garçon roux qui se battait avec des brigands. J'ai voulu aller l'aider mais des bruits de sanglots me sont parvenus. J'ai cherché d'où ils venaient et je suis tombé sur un lapin. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est réfugié dans un trou. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je me suis penché pour voir à l'intérieur, et c'est là que je t'ai trouvé. Recroquevillé, emmitouflé dans une vieille cape verte et couvert de terre. Alors-...

FLASH BACK

-Tu vas bien ? Eh, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

L'enfant aux yeux verts fixa, le regard brouillé par les larmes, les iris ciel pleines d'inquiétude. A genoux dans l'herbe, penché à l'entrée de sa cachette, un garçon -ou bien une fille- lui tendait la main.

-Eh, viens ! Tu ne peux pas rester là ! Il y a du grabuge pas loin ! Allez ! Fais-moi confiance !

Les bruits du combat s'intensifièrent. Le garçon aux cheveux d'or jeta un regard préoccupé derrière lui puis s'intéressa de nouveau à l'enfant. Ce dernier tenta de parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Vite ! Il faut partir ! Sors de là !

Finissant par obéir, l'enfant sortit de terre, son lapin contre son torse. Aussitôt, le garçon à la peau de lait le prit dans ses bras et partit en courant le plus loin possible du combat.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Même après ça, tu ne m'as pas dit un mot. Tu me préférais les papillons que tu attirais par dizaines. Je cru que tu ne m'adresserais jamais la parole. Mais-...

FLASH BACK

Angleterre voulait toucher le visage de la nation endormie devant lui. Il approcha sa main, lentement, hésitant. Bon, un garçon ? Ou une fille ? Il était sûr que ça se voyait au visage. Quelle que soit la réponse, la nation, avec ses fins sourcils, était vraiment belle. Et puis elle était gentille, et douce. Alors il n'avait pas peur d'elle : il voulait la toucher. Il voulait être sûr. Il voulait-...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon lapin ? Demanda France, réveillé.

Pris la main dans le sac, l'anglais rougit furieusement.

-C'est trop fin pour que tu sois un garçon ! Cria-t-il un pointant d'un doigt accusateur l'un des sourcils de France.

Ce dernier fut d'abord extrêmement surpris de l'entendre parler, puis il éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il enlaça la jeune nation.

-Ah, mon lapin ! Je suis bien un garçon ! Ce n'est quand même à cause de ce doute que tu te taisais ?

-Déjà je m'appelle Arthur ! Pourquoi tu portes des robes, alors ?! Et puis je parle quand j'en ai envie !

-Ce n'est pas une robe, c'est une tunique ! Et puis c'est la mode, mon lapin !

-Je m'appelle Arthur !

-Oui, oui, mon lapin !

-Je m'appelle Arthur !

Le français finit par se calmer et serra un peu plus fort l'anglais contre lui.

-Tu restes mon fragile petit lapin. Je te protégerai toujours.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Et je vois que j'ai réussi ! Tu as bien grandi ! Je suis très heureux !

Angleterre ne dit rien, mais se leva. Il reposa les cadres à leur place et retourna auprès du petit France.

-Tu veux bien me rendre la bague, please ?

Le français obtempéra et l'anglais la déposa sur sa table de nuit.

-Tu viens ? Fit-il alors. On va en ville chercher de quoi nourrir Sherwood.

La jeune nation se leva et le suivit. Ils prirent la voiture et se rendirent à une animalerie sous les exclamations du petit France qui s'extasiait des « carrosses qui avançaient sans chevaux », de « la multitude de châteaux dans les rues », des « femmes qui s'habillaient comme des hommes » et des « jeunes filles qui osaient montrer tant de parcelles de leur corps ». Un sourire moqueur germa sur les lèvres d'Angleterre. « Si tu voyais ton pays ! » Pensa-t-il avant d'arrêter la voiture : ils étaient arrivés.

Dans le magasin, nombreuses furent les personnes qui se retournèrent sur le petit France. Cet enfant, dont on ne parvenait à définir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, était d'une beauté renversante, et son sourire était incroyable. Portant son lapin d'une main, il traînait l'anglais derrière lui, le tirant par la manche. Ce n'est qu'après avoir visité la boutique dans son intégralité que la jeune nation laissa son « aînée » choisir le chemin et les mener vers le rayon « rongeurs ».

Enfin, ils rentrèrent au manoir, et installèrent la cage dans la chambre du petit France qui était aux anges, probablement comme le lapin qui après avoir frôlé de se faire dévorer vif se retrouvait nourri, logé et blanchi par un riche propriétaire. C'était dire s'il avait gagné au change ! Une fois le lapin devant sa gamelle, le petit France réclama un nouveau tour en ville. Angleterre, dont l'instinct maternel revenait au grand galop, céda.

Ils repartirent, et cette fois, l'anglais se gara dans un grand parking souterrain pour continuer à pied. Dans la rue le petit France attira encore tous les regards, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant envahir Angleterre de questions. « Pourquoi une horloge aussi grande ? » « Pourquoi un pont avec des tours ? » « Pourquoi une roue avec des cabines ? » « Pourquoi un musée avec de fausses personnes ? » « Pourquoi des gardes avec un aussi grand chapeau ? » « Pourquoi l'expression _être la reine d'Angleterre_ et non pas _être le roi_? » « Pourquoi la _Perfide Albion_? »

Si l'anglais se fit un plaisir de répondre chaque fois, il éluda tout de même la dernière en emmenant le petit France au restaurant. Quand les hamburgers furent déposés, la jeune nation haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est censé se manger avec les doigts, mais tu peux faire comme moi et utiliser des couverts, répondit l'anglais.

-Mais... Ça vient de chez toi ? Demanda le français, septique, qui trouvait que ce genre de nourriture ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'Angleterre ; plutôt raffiné.

-Non. De mon fils, Amérique. Mais il paraît qu'il tient son mauvais goût de moi, alors...

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Toi.

L'anglais pouffa.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est normal, entre nous.

-Alors... On ne s'entend pas bien ? L'interrogea le petit France, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Non, pas tellement.

-Pourquoi ? Osa le questionner la jeune nation, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

-Ah... On s'est beaucoup fait la guerre, et nous avons des cultures très différentes c'est tout. On ne se comprend pas.

Ils mangèrent en silence et quand vint le moment de partir, le petit France fut incapable de redécoller. Angleterre le regarda avec compassion. Ils avaient marché presque toute la matinée, et lui n'était pas habitué à la lourdeur de la nourriture américaine. Surprenant le français, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta tout le reste de l'après-midi à travers les rues de Londres. Quand il le déposa dans la voiture, le français dormait déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il les reconduisit au manoir, et récupéra délicatement la jeune nation pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais arrivés à la porte d'entrée, les chiens se mirent à aboyer et le petit France se réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux, le regard ensommeillé.

-Nous sommes déjà arrivés ?

-Oui, tu as dormi tout le trajet.

-J'ai encore sommeil.

-C'est normal. Tu as faim ?

-Non, ça va.

-Je t'emmène à ta chambre alors.

-Hm... Merci...

Angleterre alla donc déposer le petit France dans sa chambre, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Mais alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il eut comme un déclic et revint vers la jeune nation. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui saisit la main gauche et en baisa le dos. Le petit France rougit mais ne dit rien.

-Je me moque de nos joutes verbales, confessa l'anglais. Rien ne saurait effacer ce qui nous lie. Malgré les conflits, nombreux et brutaux qui nous ont opposés, nous avons su nous allier lors des deux grands fléaux de l'humanité. Nous avons su fonder une famille. Il n'est rien qui puisse véritablement nous séparer car, que ce soit l'un contre l'autre, ou l'un avec l'autre, nous avons pris l'habitude d'être ensemble. Nous nous disputons souvent, c'est vrai ; l'habitude, encore. Mais nous sommes mariés, et notre histoire serait bien ennuyeuse si nous étions toujours du même avis. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, et les opposés s'attirent : c'est bien parce que nous sommes un peu des deux que nous nous côtoyons toujours. Merci, France ; mon plus tendre voisin.

Alors, Angleterre se releva et s'en alla, lui souhaitant bonne nuit une nouvelle fois. Cependant, le petit France courut se mettre entre la porte et l'anglais. Il dit, souriant timidement ;

-Moi... Je voudrais déjà être adulte...

Et il s'écarta, laissant passer l'anglais qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

[... ... ...]

Entrant dans sa chambre, Angleterre se déshabilla. Il se coula sous ses draps puis tâta sa table de nuit à la recherche d'un livre. A la place, il trouva la bague. Il la saisit et la porta à son regard. Il l'observa un instant, réfléchissant, pensant, se souvenant. Il enfila l'anneau et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

[... ... ...]

-FRANCE ! S'époumona Angleterre, pris de panique. FRANCE !

Il ne le trouvait pas. Nulle part. Il avait déjà fouillé le manoir trois fois. Dans son intégralité. Intérieur et extérieur. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune nation.

-FRANCE !

Planté au milieu des jardins, l'anglais respirait à grande peine. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Il ne-...

-Oh, Lord..., souffla Angleterre, le sang tournant à l'encre.

Il se rua vers le manoir, puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il saisit son portable qui reposait sur le lit. Il composa le numéro de France et attendit. Messagerie. Il recommença. Messagerie. Encore une fois. Messagerie. Encore. Messagerie. Et encore. Messagerie. Et encore. Messagerie. Il descendit en catastrophe, attrapa ses clés de voitures, et sauta dans cette dernière.

[... ... ...]

France, réveillé en sursaut, tomba du canapé. Quelqu'un tambourinait comme un forcené à la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait loué deux jours plus tôt. Il était onze heures passées et il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir un taré. Mais c'est armé de son plus beau sourire qu'il alla ouvrir. Et il pâlit, son sourire retombant.

-Quand la perfide Albion / Commande Pénélope / A toutes les deux elles font / Une belle paire de salopes /, récita Angleterre. Pierre Perret..., et il décocha une gifle retentissante à France. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir pardonné ça ! C'était peut être à la mode de me cracher dessus, et j'en avais vu d'autres... Mais tu répétais ces mots, toi aussi ! Tu les laissais franchir tes lèvres et tu t'étonnes qu'aujourd'hui je refuse de les embrasser ? Ça m'a fait tellement mal... Et c'était il n'y a même pas trente ans ! Et tu veux fêter nos cent ans ans de mariage ? Il en décocha une nouvelle, cette fois avec la main gauche, mais que France arrêta.

C'est ainsi que le français vit l'éclat d'or à l'annulaire d'Angleterre.

-Tu l'as mise ? Fit-il, confondu.

-Évidemment que je l'ai mise ! On est le huit Avril, connard ! Je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru que tu avais disparu aussi ! Je t'ai cherché dans tout Londres ! J'ai dû appeler Canada pour savoir où tu étais ! Tu te crois malin à me faire peur comme ça ?!

-Angleterre, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien ! Finit par craquer France.

-JE M'APPELLE ARTHUR ! Hurla l'anglais. Et il y a un lapin du nom de Sherwood dans une des chambres de mon manoir ! Alors je vais m'en aller et décompresser maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien. Toi tu vas prendre une douche et t'habiller correctement. Et ce soir, on s'expliquera au restaurant au cours d'un dîner aux chandelles comme n'importe quel couple fêtant un anniversaire de mariage !

Et Angleterre partit, plantant France sur le perron.

[... ... ...]

-Pourquoi Diable t'arrive-t-il toujours des choses bizarres ?...

Assis en face d'Angleterre, attablé dans un coin à l'abri des regards, France se massait les tempes.

-Comme si je pouvais le savoir ? C'est arrivé ; c'est tout ! Se défendit l'anglais, bras croisés sur le torse.

Sur la table, deux bougies brûlaient sur leur chandelier et le champagne pétillait dans les coupes. France soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ces événements magiques qui arrivaient à l'anglais et qu'il n'avait jamais compris. De nouveau, la bague à la main d'Angleterre attira son attention, et il sourit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'anglais finirait un jour par la porter : pourtant c'était chose faite. Lui-même avait mis la sienne, en écho au soudain effort de son mari.

Alors qu'il portait sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, Angleterre baissa les yeux, rougissant. Il reposa son verre.

-Hem..., commença-t-il, gêné. Tu...

-Je ? L'encouragea le français.

-Tu... Tu ne comptais pas vraiment couper les ponts, n'est-ce pas ? Tu allais revenir, hein ? Comme à chaque fois ?

France sourit avec douceur.

-Bien sûr, mentit-il.

Angleterre, décelant le mensonge, se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il se mit à triturer nerveusement son anneau.

-Tu n'es pas prisonnier, déclara alors France. Tu ne m'as pas juré fidélité et je ne te demande pas de le faire. De plus, nos vies sont trop longues pour que nous n'aillons pas de moments de lassitude avec le besoin d'un autre. Mais le mariage, c'est la stabilité. C'est l'assurance d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour nous soutenir. C'est la base d'une famille. C'est la garantie de ne jamais être seul. De ne pas avoir froid le soir quand vient l'heure de dormir. De ne pas avoir peur qu'au matin ton amant de la veille ait déserté le lit. Tu n'es pas prisonnier, répéta-t-il. Je ne le suis pas non plus. Tu n'as pas à craindre que je ronge ton indépendance. Ni à avoir peur que je t'envahisse. Nos pays sont alliés. Pourquoi ne pas l'être nous aussi ? Ce n'est rien qu'une entente cordiale...

[... ... ...]

Les deux nations entrèrent dans le manoir en titubant. Incapables de monter les escaliers, elles rejoignirent le salon. Là-bas, France allongea Angleterre sur le canapé. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, en se racontant des blagues salaces, riant bêtement à chacune d'entre elles. Ils étaient soûls mais euphoriques. Après un long baiser langoureux, Angleterre ricana.

-Happy birthday, Francis. Même si tu restes un stupide bouffeur de grenouilles !

Pour toute réponse, France gloussa.

-C'est un véritable plaisir de coucher avec toi, Arthur. Mais merci, joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi.

[... ... ...]

Dans les jardins,

la lumière de la lune se refléta

sur le blanc sans tache d'une fleur de lys

qui avait poussé là, au milieu des roses.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Par où commencer ? Peut-être par ce qui m'a motivée ! C'est un livre : " La France et le Royaume-Uni, Des ennemis intimes", par Robert et Isabelle Tombs. Face à ce livre j'ai réagi : ****« Oh... Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire... » agrémenté d'un très probable sourire pervers. Dans ce livre, que je vous conseille vivement, vous pourrez trouver des petites anecdotes telles que le « Je la veux nue ! » du général De Gaule à propos de l'Angleterre, ainsi que de nombreux autres arguments pour légitimer ce couple incroyable qu'est le FrUk ! Attention, si vous êtes incapables de retenir votre fangirlisme : lire ce livre en présence de personnes lambdas est une mauvaise idée ! Sinon, des chansons m'ont aussi poussée vers cet écrit : " La guerre pour se plaire" et "Tomber dans ses yeux" de la comédie musicale des Amants de la Bastille, "Je te donne" de Jean Jacques Goldman ainsi que d'autres que je n'ai plus en tête pour l'instant... Et aussi le fait que l'Entente Cordiale... Bah voilà, quoi... C'est un putain de mariage ! ****Puis voilà, " Le Lys et la Rose" parce que j'adore les symboles et que c'était ça ou "La Belle et l'Albion" mais c'était un FrancexEngland pas un Chibi!FrancexEngland, même si je reconnais qu'on a frôlé ce dernier ! x)  
**


End file.
